


foxtrot uniform charlie kilo

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Military Roleplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Taguchi loves playing games.





	foxtrot uniform charlie kilo

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo.

Taguchi kind of loves going with Nakamaru on his survival game outings. Of course it’s fun for the sheer thrill of sneaking around in the wilderness with a paintball gun and trouncing the opposite team, but there’s also how into it Nakamaru gets. Usually Nakamaru just wears closely fitted fatigues, cargo pockets everywhere, and a nearly skin-tight shirt, but some days he gets a little more… General-like. He gets into his _Metal Gear_ mindset, and he shows up to their playing field outfitted very nearly like the main character, flak vest over fitted shirt, and ammo bandoliers, and fingerless gloves, and sometimes Taguchi is sure that Nakamaru’s got a knife strapped to the inside of one boot.

Those are Taguchi’s favorite days.

This time, however, he wants to play things a little differently. He wants to play somebody different, see if he can push Nakamaru’s buttons. Taguchi opens his closet, fingers trailing along the white and grey camo-patterned hoodie he’d worn as Ranmaru, and plots.

He knows better than to ambush Nakamaru in the middle of a game, but does it anyway. He ends up pinned to the ground with a gun to his head, Nakamaru straddling his waist, and the urgency coursing through his veins isn’t fear — it’s lust.

“Jesus, Taguchi.” Nakamaru sighs exasperatedly, lowering the gun and moving to get up. “Stop playing around.”

“Isn’t that why we’re here, to play?” Taguchi asks innocently, at least on the surface. “And I’m not Taguchi today.”

Nakamaru pauses with one knee up and directs a confused look downward. “You’re not?”

“No,” Taguchi replies. “I’m Kaga Ranmaru.”

Now Nakamaru raises an eyebrow. “ _What_.”

“I’m Kaga Ranmaru, a new recruit,” Taguchi says smoothly, using Ranmaru’s persuasive voice. “And you’re General Nakamaru, my platoon leader.”

Taguchi watches Nakamaru’s eyes dilate as he processes this information. “Private Kaga, you are a _disgrace_ ,” he almost spits, his voice low and authoritative. “Sneaking up on your General like that. You could have gotten yourself killed!”

“But sir,” he starts, winsome Ranmaru smile in place, “I didn’t–”

Nakamaru cuts him off, voice a low growl. “I don’t want to hear any excuses, private! Once this operation has been completed, we will discuss this in my quarters.”

“Yes sir,” Taguchi says, swallowing in the face of his general’s displeasure. He’s a formidable man, like this, and Taguchi thinks this was a brilliant idea.

The rest of the game flies by, and of course Taguchi does his best to ensure his side’s victory. Nakamaru looks pleased with the results, and he thanks the other team for joining them. Once they’ve all wandered away, Nakamaru turns to Taguchi, back ramrod-straight and dark eyes intense.

“Private.” General Nakamaru doesn’t mince words. “Once we return to my quarters, we need to address your actions in the field earlier today. Things could have ended disastrously.”

Taguchi straightens, saluting as he says, “Yes sir.”

The drive back to Nakamaru’s place is silent, a thrumming energy seeming to fill the car.

Taguchi strolls right through the front door, comfortable in Nakamaru’s space after being here so many times, but he’s halted by a grip on the back of his hoodie.

“Now what the fuck do you think you’re doing,” that voice returns, and there’s nothing questioning about it. “I’m not impressed with your smug attitude, private. I’m tempted to wipe it right off your face. Are you listening to me, boy?”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Taguchi replies, standing ramrod straight with a proper salute.

“I don’t appreciate being defied,” Nakamaru goes on, heavy footsteps circling Taguchi until he takes a stance right in front of him. His eyes are hard, focused, his lips pursed in a straight line. “You could have humiliated me today. Do you want to humiliate me?”

“No sir.”

“You’re going to make it up to me,” Nakamaru says, staring him right in the eyes. “Right now. Since we both need a shower, your first task will be to wash me to my satisfaction.”

“Yes sir,” Taguchi replies. Nakamaru turns his back and stalks to his bathroom, and he follows along. It’s hard to keep the smirk off of his face, though Ranmaru often spent time doing that anyway.

General Nakamaru stands in his bathroom, gaze stern as Taguchi shuts the door behind himself. “You may begin,” Nakamaru says, and Taguchi starts with unfastening his bandoliers, careful to place them gently on the bathroom counter. He unbuckles and unzips Nakamaru’s vest next, and it joins the bandoliers. Taguchi is careful to not look the general directly in the eye as he unbuttons and pushes his shirt from his shoulders.

The shirt gets dropped in the hamper, and Taguchi peels up the thin white undershirt Nakamaru is wearing. For a moment, Taguchi wavers at Nakamaru’s belt buckle. That’s short-lived, however, as Nakamaru speaks. “Is there a problem, private?”

“No sir,” Taguchi says, returning to his assigned task and finishing undressing Nakamaru. As he kneels to pull down both fatigues and underwear, Taguchi feels a hand snake its way into his hair, grip firm but not painful. Yet. “Sir?” He doesn’t dare look up, at least not directly.

“I was just thinking about how this is a good look for you, private.”

Taguchi watches the cock at eye level that hardens under his stare. “I’m glad you think so, sir.”

He stretches his jaw in preparation — Nakamaru’s surprisingly large when erect — but the hand in his hair pulls him right to his feet. “Don’t go acting on your own, Kaga! That’s what got you here in the first place.”

“By that logic, I should keep doing it,” Taguchi says. He can’t help it; he has to be facetious. It’s in Ranmaru’s character. He punctuates his speaking out of turn by running a finger down the center of Nakamaru’s sweaty chest, his cock twitching as he reaches his abdomen.

“Shut the fuck up and strip,” Nakamaru barks, taking a step back and folding his arms. “Slowly.”

Taguchi shrugs his hoodie off of his shoulders, letting its weight pull itself down his arms. He turns, just long enough to hang it by its hood on the doorknob, and continues. He’d worn a simple black shirt, v-neck exposing his collar bones and part of his pectoral muscles, and Taguchi makes sure to run his hands slowly down his chest before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

For a moment, he lets his hands linger at his belt buckle. When Nakamaru’s eyes flash, Taguchi continues. He makes sure to open his fatigues as wide as he can, exposing his boxer briefs before shoving them down. Nakamaru nods in approval, and Taguchi takes a moment to throw his own clothes in the hamper as well. He doesn’t really want to wear filthy clothes again.

Taguchi stands, hands at his sides as he waits for Nakamaru’s approval.

“Satisfactory,” Nakamaru says, and Taguchi preens. “Now prepare the bath, and bend over nicely while you do it.”

Taguchi shivers at the implication but tries to look unaffected as he steps toward the bathtub. He bends at the waist, turning knobs and testing the temperature until he feels a strong presence behind him, holding him steady with one hand as he gauges the flesh of Taguchi’s ass with the other.

Then he feels a sharp slap, the _crack_ resounding in the tiled room, and he nearly loses his balance and falls face first into the tub.

“That’s for ambushing me,” Nakamaru tells him, rubbing the sting of what has to be a bright red hand print. “And this is for being a smartass.”

The second slap is just as hard, but the pain lingers and Taguchi holds onto the edge of the tub for support. “Thank you, sir,” he mumbles.

“I can’t hear you,” Nakamaru growls.

“Thank you, sir!” Taguchi yells.

He watches the tub fill up with water as Nakamaru runs soothing fingers over his abused skin. “Let this be a lesson to you, private. Disrespect me again, and next time it will be my belt.”

“Yes, sir!”

The tub finally fills to an acceptable level, and Taguchi shuts off the tap. He remains bent over, at least until Nakamaru murmurs, “At ease, private.”

Taguchi straightens, rubbing a hand against the sore spot where he’d been smacked; his ass feels warmer there, and it’s very arousing, to say the least. Nakamaru either ignores his exploration, or he’s saving it for later. He steps past Taguchi and settles in the tub.

“Kaga! Quit fondling yourself and get down here, before the water gets cold.”

“Yes, sir,” Taguchi rushes to say, carefully sinking into the water and hissing at the way it feels on his burning skin.

“I believe you have been assigned a duty,” Nakamaru says pointedly. “Don’t make me remind you again.”

Taguchi’s ass throbs at the prospect of being spanked a third time, but he just grabs the washcloth and soap and gets to work. He starts with Nakamaru’s shoulders, rubbing the suds into his skin a little harder to relieve some of the tension he finds there.

The groan he gets in return is favorable, so he continues down Nakamaru’s back in the same way. The muscles seem to melt under his touch, which turns more sensual as he wraps his arms around Nakamaru’s waist from behind to clean his chest.

Nakamaru leans his head back on Taguchi’s shoulder, his nose poking Taguchi’s throat and quick, even breaths chilling the drops of water on his collarbone. Taguchi wonders if he’s about to break character, to end this game in favor of his hormones, but then strong fingers are in his hair and his mouth is crashing against Nakamaru’s.

He kisses back as passively as he can, water sloshing up the sides of the tub as Nakamaru turns around to ravish him head-on, chasing his tongue around his mouth so fast it makes his head spin. He’s pulled by his hair into Nakamaru’s lap, where he straddles his thighs and moans into their kiss as his cock bumps Nakamaru’s.

His scalp starts to sting as Nakamaru yanks him out of their kiss, mouthing his neck as he growls out his words. “You kiss like a girl.”

Ranmaru wouldn’t stand for that, Taguchi thinks, and he grabs Nakamaru by the face to show him how he _really_ kisses.

Taguchi always thought that Ranmaru would kiss rough and tumble, a little teasingly, and that is exactly the way he kisses Nakamaru. His fingers cradle the nape of Nakamaru’s neck and sneak into his damp hair; Taguchi presses their lips together hard, tongue sliding out to tease the seam of Nakamaru’s lips open.

Nakamaru’s still got one hand tangled in Taguchi’s hair, and he uses the grip to keep him in place for a moment. The next instant he’s pulling Taguchi back, earning a gasp. It hurts, but it hurts in a good way.

“Well, private, that was somewhat better. The question now is how well do you suck cock?” Nakamaru studies his mouth for a moment. “It looks like you’ll be satisfactory, but maybe the smart way you run your mouth is just an act.”

“Sir, I’m sure you’ll find my oral skills are extraordinary,” Taguchi replies evenly, smirking as he pulls Nakamaru’s fingers into his mouth and sucks on them suggestively, then pulls back to lick the tips. “Shall we relocate, or is this a test of my breath endurance as well?”

Nakamaru considers the water level and lifts his hips enough to break the surface. “Now drop down and give me fifty.”

There isn’t enough room in the tub for a proper push-up, but Taguchi improvises enough to lower his mouth onto Nakamaru’s length and take him in as far as he can with each of Nakamaru’s counts. He makes it to five before using his tongue, flicking the head of his cock and licking along the underside on the way down and back up again, and the following counts sound more strained and husky.

At twenty-five, Nakamaru starts thrusting into his mouth, splashing enough for water to slosh over the side of the tub, and Taguchi makes a mental note to soak it up with a towel when they get out. For now, he relaxes his throat, accepting the sharp jabs in favor of the filthy moans spilling from his lips, fingers twisting in his hair once again to guide him.

When he gets to fifty, Nakamaru is panting so hard that Taguchi expects to be ordered to finish him off, but he’s once again pulled back by his hair and meets Nakamaru’s heated stare.

“My bunk. Now.”

Taguchi stands, dripping water as he reaches for a towel. He stands at attention on the bathmat, and towels Nakamaru dry when he steps out of the tub after him. Nakamaru mutters an _at ease_ once he’s dry, and Taguchi hurries to dry himself as much as he can before abandoning the towel — and the puddles — and following Nakamaru to his bedroom.

“Hands and knees, on the bed, private,” Nakamaru orders. Once Taguchi is in position, he feels Nakamaru looming behind him. Hands settle on his ass, and he can’t help but wonder if he’s in for another spanking. Instead of smacking him, though, the hands spread Taguchi open, and Nakamaru makes a musing sound.

The hands leave him for a moment, and Taguchi hears a rustling noise near the bedside drawer. Nakamaru pulls out a crumpled tube, and he orders Taguchi to hold himself open for him.

Nakamaru’s pillow smells like him, and Taguchi breathes in the scent as he presses his face against the soft linen pillowcase and reaches behind him to grab one ass cheek in each hand. He feels so exposed, trembling at Nakamaru’s hot breath on his skin as he presumably examines him.

“Have you done this before, Kaga?” Nakamaru asks, his tone short and official.

“Once or twice,” Taguchi answers honestly.

“In that case–” Nakamaru interrupts himself with a firm slap, this time on the other cheek, and Taguchi yelps at the sting. “That’s for not coming to me first.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Taguchi says, exhaling harshly as he feels lips on his freshly spanked ass.

Nakamaru responds with his tongue, licking his way towards where Taguchi’s hands are pulling his skin tight, and Taguchi moans at the realization of what the other man is about to do. He jumps at the first hot, wet flick to his rim, then presses a continuous groan into Nakamaru’s pillow as a tongue circles the opening.

Even though he knows it’s coming, Taguchi still jerks when Nakamaru’s tongue slides into him. “Sir,” he starts, trailing off into a jumble of noises as Nakamaru begins to slide his tongue in and out. He barely registers the sound of the lube being opened, jolting when a slick finger joins Nakamaru’s tongue.

Taguchi whines, doing his best to keep from smothering himself against the pillow. He can’t seem to get full breaths under the onslaught of Nakamaru’s tongue, and he’s pretty sure that he’s added another finger. Whatever it is that Nakamaru’s doing, Taguchi can feel more then hear his amused chuckles.

He’s not sure how long it lasts, just that he’s a lot turned on. It’s a complete surprise when both tongue and fingers leave him, and in addition to feeling exposed, Taguchi feels loose and used, and they haven’t even gotten properly started.

Soon Nakamaru’s tongue continues up the crease of his ass, licking all the way up his spine until he reaches the damp hair at the back of Taguchi’s neck.

He feels the hard flesh of Nakamaru’s cock tap against his ass, right where he’d been spanked, and he groans, his hips lifting a little more. Inviting.

“Tell me you want it,” Nakamaru hisses, all depth and power as he drapes his body over Taguchi’s quivering back.

“I want it, sir,” Taguchi chokes out. “Give it to me hard, please, sir.”

“At ease,” Nakamaru whispers into his ear, and the command has an entirely different meaning as he positions himself right between Taguchi’s legs.

Taguchi lets out a shaky breath, moving his hands to brace himself. Nakamaru bites down on the side of his neck as he pushes in in one smooth thrust. He cries out, fisting the sheets beneath him.

They’re still for a moment, and then Nakamaru begins a steady pace. As promised, he thrusts into Taguchi hard, and it’s beyond Taguchi’s abilities to keep Ranmaru’s flippant attitude in play. He thinks that Ranmaru would have difficulties anyway, though, were he the one getting fucked this hard.

“Private!” Nakamaru barks. “Needless to say, you are not to finish until I give the word.” His order is punctuated with another sharp bite, and Taguchi groans. “Understood?”

“Y-yes sir!” He barely manages to make the words, and Nakamaru brings a hand down on his ass.

The smack stings even more with Nakamaru inside him, pounding him into the mattress, and it’s all Taguchi can do to stay upright. His teeth find the pillow, biting down for some semblance of tension release, though it does nothing for the pressure accumulating inside him.

Nakamaru’s hips are snapping back and forth so fast that Taguchi can barely keep up, hitting him so deep that he cries out with each thrust, his voice muffled by the linen in his mouth. Nakamaru’s grunting into his shoulder and gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, and Taguchi hopes he continues to feel it for days.

Nakamaru smacks his ass one more time, and Taguchi has to scramble to get a hand around the base of his cock. He’s so close to finishing, but it seems like Nakamaru could keep going for quite some time.

Taguchi nearly chokes when Nakamaru whispers, voice low and urgent.

“Kaga,” he says, “bring yourself off, double-time.”

“Yes sir,” Taguchi groans. The angle is awkward but he’s desperate to come. He jerks himself off, breaths coming in stuttering gasps, and Taguchi comes all over his hand and across the rumpled sheets below him.

He suspects that he blacked out as full awareness returns with Nakamaru still pounding away, fingernails digging into his skin.

Nakamaru’s grunts turn into growls, sending shivers through Taguchi’s already sensitive body as he struggles to remain in the requested position. It still feels good, damn good even, each thrust taking him even higher as Nakamaru races for his own finish.

“ _Fuck_ , Taguchi,” he says as he comes, his voice soft and breathy, and Taguchi smiles at the familiarity in the heat of passion. Nakamaru grabs him around the waist as he falls still, shaking from the force of his orgasm, and Taguchi arches back against him until his elbows finally give out.

“Requesting permission to cuddle, sir?” he tries, squirming as Nakamaru slipping out of him leaves him feeling open and cold.

“Permission granted,” Nakamaru says sleepily, and he’s the one who rolls Taguchi over to face him and presses a much more sensual kiss to his lips.


End file.
